A user device may provide, to a user of the user device, content that is received from another user device. The user device may receive the content based on the other user device attempting to contact the user device. For example, the user device may receive a voicemail, a text message, or the like, from the other user device, based on an unanswered call from the other user device. The content may be of a variety of content types, such as audio content, video content, image content, text content, and so on.